the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvalpa
West of Trod is the country Alvalpa, colloquially known as the Country of Fire or the Kingdom of Heat. Much of Asoumiranz's fire and lava biomes are to be found there. Trod has had to build structures called Fire Shields along their shared border with Alvalpa to protect their country from the encroaching lava storms, Qazi swarms and fires. Fire Shields are metal structures which emit a blue field of energy which neutralizes fire and lava. The energy field has the appearance of a wavy translucent blue curtain which towers up into the sky. When fire or lava hit the energy field, they are zapped by blue sparks and disappear. The Fire Shields are powered by Alsan imprisoned inside them. Ever since the Alsan Rights movement freed the Alsan in Djornt, there has been pressure on Trod to release their Alsan, but since the Fire Shields are the only thing protecting all of Trod from becoming a fiery wasteland, Trod officials have been resistant to the idea. Other countries sharing a border with Alvalpa are generally safe from lava clouds and fire, as those countries have plentiful rainclouds which collide with the lava clouds and become pebble storms. They are also safe from Qazi swarms, as Qazi are afraid of water. Trod doesn't have this natural protection, because it is a dry desert with very little clouds, thanks to the rain shadow cast by the Red Mountains. Because of the pebblestorms, Alvalpa is surrounded on its non Trod borders by huge mounds of pebbles. Population Because of the fire biomes, Alvalpa only has a very small population of humans. Smoklent, Qazi, Ignetitans and Roglama are the main inhabitants, but since these beings are classified as "magical creatures" by most governments, they do not have the same rights granted to them as people. Lava Tree The lava tree is a tree that grows in Alvalpa. It has dark orange leaves that crown the tree's red-orange trunk. Despite its name, it does not have lava inside it. The lava tree gives off heat caused by hot sticky sap within its trunk. Touching the tree on the outside isn't harmful but touching the sap with bare hands can cause serious burns. The sap can be carefully collected to make a strong hot glue. It will almost never cool off. Rock steel and rock iron Rock steel and rock iron are iron alloys used out in the open in Alvalpa. They're able to resist the rough, very hot conditions better than other metals. They do have downsides; they're not as durable as other metals, making them impractical in other places. Pleidbarrows Hot spring pleidbarrows are common sights in Alvalpa. While Alvalpa isn't a particularly good place for a resort, several spas have been built upon pleidbarrows there. All of them belong to the Alvalpa Mining Co. Shielded from lava storms by tall cliffs, these spas attract miners on their vacations and foreign adventurers. During the winter, these adventurers sneak into Alvalpa and relax in the spas. Category:Country